


Isekai Imada Nanoko

by miharu_shuorutsu



Category: Isekai Imada Nanoko
Genre: Alternate History, Computers, Gen, Original Character(s), Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:28:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22599367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miharu_shuorutsu/pseuds/miharu_shuorutsu
Summary: Naoko, a computer geek who once dreamed to be a film director, starts a Youtube channel where she reviews computers that don't exist modelled by her friend's classmate who is as socially inept as it gets. And eight years after, they are making a bigger project, maybe her dreams will come true, or not so much.WARNING: i am bad writer, but i have ok ideas, so please check
Kudos: 1





	Isekai Imada Nanoko

I have ok ideas and but i am bad writer, or just too lazy to make a well written story. And it will have some cultural diferences because i am from Central Europe and don't know other cultures that much, so excuse me, and f*** it, this story takes place in parallel universe where not everything is the same as in this universe. Still i hope this is first good story i finish.  
And writing will vary a lot because 1. i am not very good writer and 2. it will be written like that. 3. i don't proof-read or what is it called

This is an original story by Miharu Shuorutsu.  
It's about filmmaking, alternate universe, and computers. Quite a combination :)

All characters portrayed in this story are fictional. Any similarity with real-life person are unintentional.

Isekai Imada Nanoko - Imada Naoko's parallel world adventure

Part 1 - Day 1

june 14th 2025 - older looking suburban street of Tokyo, Japan  
Shooting Day 1

It's a peaceful afternoon.  
A japanese girl is standing, looking at the film staff, as they set up the equipment, at the script supervisor carefully studying the script, an actors practicing the dialogues. A japanese boy stands near her.  
"It doesn't look as good as one would think. They just walk around, moving things, saying words, i don't get it." He said.  
"You say that because you didn't really liked films."  
"It's not that impressive Naoko."  
"Daisuke, it's amazing, just look at this, i didn't even dreamed of this five years ago."  
A staff member ran to Naoko, holding the script.  
"Director, in scene one, the main character kicks out the door. Is it a good idea to ruin somebody's house? We don't have time and money to spend on fixing the door" she asked.  
"It enhances the mood," said Naoko.  
"But we don't have that big budget to pay for broken doors."  
"Okay, change it to simply swiftly open them." resigned Naoko.  
Another staff membe came, asking more questions.  
"Director, is the camera is positioned well?" Naoko nodded. He then ran to his position.  
"It's difficult," sighed Naoko.  
"Yes it is. It's a filmmaking." said Daisuke flatly. "Though series making actually."  
Naoko sat at the bench nearby, smiling. "This is gonna be great. I wouldn't imagine this eight years ago."

may 7th 2017 - suburban Tokyo  
Imada residence, morning

"Naoko, wake up, it alread nine o'clock!" called Naoko's mother. Naoko lied in bed. Sleepy, she called back "Ten more minutes mom, please!"  
"More like two another hours! Hurry up and get up! Mister Okubo at the next door wants help and I am busy"

Afternoon  
Naoko was nervous. She searched all day looking at various websites, still found only two of them, one not working and the other, with price so high she got dizzy from it.  
"If I had a job. Or at least money."  
It was your typical japanese girl, except, no, she wasn't.  
She had messy long brown hair flowing anywhere they wanted to, unexistent fashion taste, she wore anything she got her hand to, didn't care about it.  
What interested her? Computers. The old ones too. Especially Sharp X68000 that she all day looked up on the internet.  
"Maybe I can ask mom for some."

While later  
"Mom, can I borrow some money on Sharp X68000?"  
"Whats X6800?" asked her mother.  
"An amazing old computer. But unfortunately it's about two hundred thousand yen in price."  
"I cannot allow that, Naoko, you know what I think of spending so much of our precious money on that trash. You shoud find a job, earn money and use them wisely, not to buy some trash, just because... i don't know why, Naoko." admonished mother.  
Naoko lowered her head, "Yes mom. But for me, it's not trash." She turned around and walked out of kitchen, then stopped.  
"I want to make films, and show them on youtube," she said.  
"Why not something more useful?"  
"It's what i want now. Please support me mom. If not with the buying old computers, at least with this."

Evening  
Nanoko sat at her desk, holding digital camcorder in hand.  
"But what should i make films about?" moaned Naoko. "Everyone has at least ideas, but why I don't have amy. Arghh, it'đ a pain in the ass."  
Naoko's phone chimed signalized incoming text message.

YUZUME: How was today?  
NAOKO: Pretty useless.  
YUZUME: Really, that's bad. I wondering, how is the film going.  
NAOKO: Horribly. I cannot decide a good story. Actually I cannot think of any story. It's like I try as hard as i can but it's like push the stone wall.  
YUZUME: Maybe that's the problem. You push it too hard.  
NAOKO: Yeah, you are right.  
YUZUME: Of course. You have to think to what do you want to film and then it will come to your mind by itself.

june 14th 2025 - older looking suburban street of Tokyo, Japan  
Shooting Day 1  
After some minutes  
"It's good that you don't do this with the focus on what you did before," said Yuzume  
"What if I let down my fans. Well, even if this will focus on wider category."  
"As i said earlier. Alternate reality is a genre with many possibilities, don't waste it on just technology."  
"And what is it all about you want to say?"  
"What i said. It's possibilities. And imagination. That's why i like books more."  
"Just like Daisuke, not much fan of films. Okay, let's go to the filming," said Naoko cheerfully.  
The staff all waited at Naoko, who walked right behind the camera, looked into viewfinder, then nodding in approval.  
"Action," shouted Naoko.

may 23th 2017  
"I swear it was there week ago. Where is it?!"  
Naoko was in a small room that served as storage room, filled with things Imada family rarely used. Among the things, there was an old non-functioning computer with keyboard and mouse. Well, week ago. Now it wasn't there.  
"Mom, where is that old computer?" called Naoko. Nobody answered.  
"Bet she threw it away." she muttered.  
She went to neighbour house, where Okubo family lived. She hoped at least they will have some old computer.  
Mister Okubo opened the door. A man in his sixties, short grey hair and smiling.  
"Good afternoon Mr. Okubo. I am sorry to bother you but do you have an old computer you don't use? Or at least computer keyboard and mouse?"  
"Yes, I have one. Though it doesn't work." said Mr Okubo.  
"That doesn't matter. All i need is a keyboard and maybe mouse. Thanks."  
Naoko brought the keyboard to her room, then two boxes of carton and painting colors.  
Then she bagan to work. She painted the box grey, drew few buttons and logo on the "front" and connection ports on the "back".  
"It's finished," sighed Naoko in relief. "Well, at least it looks like a computer."

june 14th 2025 - Ramen restaurant, Tokyo  
Evening  
Naoko said with Yuzume and Daisuke at Ramen restaurant. Normally, two girls and one boy don't mean girls' night but Daisuke Matsuoka doesn't care. And he can't be categorized as boy, rather as a stone pillar that sometimes gives annoying comments.  
"That Ramen is not good." he said.  
"How can you say that? Even more in a restaurant, and even much more, when it's the best Ramen i have ever tasted," said Yuzume annoyingly.  
"Because it's bad. Why would i say it's good if it's not?"  
"Geez, when I didn't argue with him, it has to be you, Yuzume?" muttered Naoko. "Besides, i would rather something else. Not that it wasn't good though."  
Naoko had a dreamy look on her face as she spoted a couple sitting talking to each other, apparently having a date.  
"I miss a boyfriend."  
"I thought you have Matsuoka," said Yuzume. "If you are bored, ask him to 3d model you someone," she added and chuckled.  
"Don't be silly."  
"Just a joke."  
"You know what's a porblem?" asked Naoko and answered immediately, "Guys like dumb girls, not smart. They don't want to be to dumb ones."  
"Not all guys are like that," objected Yuzume, "and I am sure it's not because that."  
"Whatever."

Streets of Tokyo, night  
After whike  
"How did you get the idea, for the first video?" asked Yuzume as they walked amongst the floods of people.  
"I don' know. I like computers and technology is interesting. And sometimes i wondered what if something would be different. Like, for example, what if they were invented earlier, or what if they used different architectures, and what would be the stories about them, that day i was thinking about it and then it just came. I thought, it might be interesting to try. So i picked a box, painted it to resemble an old computer and then made up a story. It was something not many do to great extend. Alternate reality and computers and history of that computers."  
"Sounds like it were cut from interview. How long did you making up the answer."  
"Long enough."

may 25th 2017  
channel created:  
Isekai Imada Nanoko  
video uploaded:  
Computers from alternate reality - what is Isekai imada Nanoko?

Black screen with big red "This is a work of fiction, it's meant for fun."  
Static camera pointing to Naoko sitting at living room at couch, at the table is a grey box representing the computer with a keyboard and a mouse.  
Nanoko is quiet and nervous at first time, then breathes deeply in and out and looks stermly to the camera.  
"Welcome. I am Imada Naoko and this is channel Isekai imada Nanoko. What do I do. Review computers. But they are no ordinary computers. How they are different? They don't exist... wait, you might think, how come, but here is the point, i don't know as much about computers that exist and i think about alternate realities, about possibilities, and computers happen to be my second biggest interest. The first are films, but let's make it clear, i suck at them. But i still want one day to make a film or a tv series about something. But now, this is my primary goal. To make these reviews.  
Okay, let's begin. Here is Lion AC40. It's not a very appealing name but it has a charm. It comes from, let's name it Alternate Reality 1 or AR1. It's a computer sold from eighties to nineties - 1988 to 1996. It was to best selling computer in history, selling 43 million units worldwide. It was developed by japanese company named Lion. The company wanted to make a computer as cheap as possible with good performance. They chose 16-bit CPU clocked at 10 megahertz capable of 3 millio instructions per second (MIPS), 1 megabyte of RAM and internal 1,5 megabyte 10 centimeter floppy disk. Video card could display 400 by 300 pixels 50 hertz and 4096 colors. And there was the internet card for internet at bandwidth of 180 kilobits/second. Quite good for only 50 000 yen or about 500 dollars at that time.  
About the software. Well, there was many business software, there was office software like word processor, and then there were games, lots of them. It was maybe the best computer you could own in 1990s, until Lion ACDX released in 1998.  
Well, that's about it. So I hope you enjoyed, and hope you subscribe. Thanks for watching."


End file.
